Let's shake things up
by Partying'Through'Pain
Summary: Sasuke is tired of beating everyone else. He needs a challenge. So what happens when Naruto appears and presents that challenge. Yaoi. Story idea is not mine.
1. in need of a challenge

**AN: new three shot! Alright. GO!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. I also do not own this story idea... Sadly.**

**This story idea belongs to Magical Mistress Sarai**

**Chapter 1: in need of a challenge**

"Checkmate." Again. Where was the challenge in this? It was all the too easy. Sasuke Uchiha sighed as he moved his chair from the table and got up. Leaving Neji staring dumbfounded at the chess board. "Bu- But how?!" Was the only thing the lavender eyed teen managed to ask.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How? You ought to know Neji. You're always going on about it." When Neji didn't comprehend Sasuke sighed. "I really have to spell it out. Fine. It's your Destiny." This seemed to shock Neji who looked outraged. "You should've known it was fate that I beat you." With those last words he turned around and walked out of the chess room, leaving Neji furious.

'I need a challenge. I've already beaten everybody. I need someone new.'Sasuke thought as he sat in his homeroom. "Alright class we have a new student." Sasuke's head immediately snapped up. What did he Kakashi just say? A new student? Have his prayers been answered? Was god actually listening, and decided to grant his wishes? "This is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a transfer student from Suna so be kind." Kakashi said while gesturing towards a blonde teen who was grinning with his thumbs in his pockets.

"Introduce yourself Naruto." Kakashi said as he moved out of the way to give him center stage. "Hmmmm let's see. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I enjoy eating ramen, and Video games. I hate vegetables and checkers. And I think that's about it." Naruto said as he counted off his likes and dislikes.

'Great another idiot.' Sasuke thought in disappointment. And here he was thinking that maybe, just maybe the blonde could provide some type of opposition. "Oh yeah I love playing chess!" This caught Sasuke's attention. "That's right. Naruto was school champ in Suna." Kakashi interjected. By the time Naruto finished Sasuke's brain was in overdrive.

Finally, that challenge has arrived.

**/**

**An: chapter 1 done.**


	2. let the game begin

**AN:I know i said this would be a three shot but... I decided it will be longer . Just so I could add in something else.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or this story idea... sadly.**

**This story idea belongs to my friend Magical Mistress Sarai.**

**Let the game begin.**

Two days passed since Naruto transferred to Konoha, and the blonde seemed to be making an impression on the chess club. In two days he had managed to beat not only Shino and Neji but Shikamaru as well. Soon rumors started to circulate that he might be able to defeat Sasuke. This of course only served to feed Sasuke's desire to face him. 'I need to face him soon.' Sasuke thought as he sat in his chemistry class.

"Psst. Hey Sasuke!" Speaking of the Blonde, here he was now trying to get Sasuke's attention. Instead of answering Sasuke simply turned his head a fraction and cocked an eyebrow. "Listen... do you have the homework for Jiraiya?" Naruto asked nervously. Just as he was about to pass his homework over, his mind suddenly thought of an idea.

His hand retracted just before Naruto took the paper causing the blonde to don a confused expression. "I'll give you this paper if... you play me in chess." He said internally smirking. No way would he say no. "Nevermind. I'll just get it from Neji." What? Damnit! That wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to say okay!

After Naruto turned around to face professor Orochimaru, Sasuke swore softly. "Damnit." Looks like this would be more difficult than he originally thought.

Very well... let the game begin.

**/**

**An: alright! Chapter 2 done! I know that the first two chapters have been really short. Trust me they'll get longer eventually. Whoooooooooo.**


	3. checkmate

**AN: Chapter 3. To the sky! Up up and away! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or this story idea.**

**This story idea belongs to MagicalMistressSarai**

**Checkmate **

Naruto was persistent, Sasuke had to give him credit. Every time he challenged him, the answer was the same,NO. But if he kept at it he knew that Naruto would have no choice to accept. All he had to do was challenge him in front of a crowd then... 'I'll finally get my competition.' Sasuke thought.

Speaking of opportunity, now was that time. Naruto was currently in a group of friends, so better now than never. Sasuke confidently walked up to the group, and stopped right in front of Naruto who seemed to realize what was about to happen.

"Hey Naruto le-." He was cut off by the blonde. "Fine. Let's play. AFTER school." He said realizing that if he declined the others would just pressure him into it. 'Gotcha.' Sasuke thought internally smirking pleased with the turn of events. "Fine." He said as he turned around. If Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha he would've let out a small cheer, but he was an Uchiha so such a thing wasn't possible.

As soon as the last bell rang Sasuke shot up, headed to his locker to gather his things and proceeded to the chess club room. As soon as he opened the door he saw Naruto sitting at the table listening to his Ipod, waiting for his arrival. Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino were all sitting around also waiting.

Upon seeing Sasuke,Naruto immediately took out his headphones and sat up. "Hey Sasuke. You ready?" He asked as said black eyed teen sat pulled out his chair. " Obviously. The question is are you ready?" He retorted. "Hehe. Totally! Let's play."

For the next two hours the two teens engaged in a mentally straining chess match. The three spectators were apparently thinking on the same brain wave. 'This might be an equal match!' They thought in awe. Not since he joined chess club had Sasuke been challenged like this.

In fact the only person who was capable of doing this was Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's brother. 'No way am I going to lose.' Sasuke thought as he moved a chess piece and smirked.

"Checkmate."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone else simply stared. It had happened. Naruto Uzumaki had just beaten Sasuke Uchiha. Said blonde just grinned. "Sooooo.. I'll see ya later Sasuke. Maybe we can play again tomorrow." He said as he got up grabbed his bookbag and walked out of the door.

"Uhhhh what just happened?"

**/**

**An: whoooo done! See it's longer than before. :3**

**The New Years Master.**


End file.
